Sunflower's Letters
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Yuuri's fiancee left, sending him letters that had the smell of sunflowers. He was happily living in his own imagination, that was, until Greta told him the truth. Shounen-ai, YuuriWolfram, Royal Family fluff.


Title: Sunflower's Letters

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing: YuuriWolfram, parental YuuRamGreta

Warning: Shounen-ai, excessive OOC-ness, and Royal Family fluff. Un beta-ed, since I don't want to bother my beta—she seems to be very busy at the moment. Might cause confusion, please see your doctor if your eyes burn from reading this. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yuuri and Wolfram since they own each other, and Takabayashi Tomo-sensei own Maruma. Inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.

A/N: For my soulmate, Rizu, and milkyxduckie a.k.a Tammy-chan. Happy birthday, both of you!

For Az-sama, thank you for bearing with me.

For the readers of Pride and Prejudice, I will upload the next chapter once it's done being beta-ed, I promise. This is a compensation, I hope it will suffice. Happy Reading~

-edited-: A change of title. Thank's for Rizu for the title suggestion and Aria-san for her criticism!

_**A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction**_

**Sunflower's Letters  
**

_Dearest Yuuri,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you before I go. The news came too suddenly, and I only had the time to pack my things up. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, since you and Greta were sleeping very soundly._

_I wish to explain everything to you clearly, and yet I only have the smallest of time. My Mother is very ill, as are almost everyone in the village. There's a plague in the village—it's contagious, but I can't leave my Mother. It is my duty as her only child to take care of her, especially after the four months I've been away from home without any news to her._

_You're probably angry now because I haven't told you that my memory have come back. I apologize to you—this might not be something you will forgive me for, after taking care of me so kindly when I lost my memories. But I'm… I am afraid that if I told you that my memory is back, you would change your perspective and take pity of me. I don't want that. I do not wish for your pity—but for your love._

_I know that what I have done is probably the same as treason—there had never been any fiancée of the Maou who dared to leave the castle without the Maou knowing. I wish you would forgive me for leaving so suddenly and keeping that as a secret. I believe in you that you'd understand. Do know that I deeply regret having to leave you, and that I love you still, very much so._

_Please do not try to look for me as where I am right now is very dangerous for you. I promise I will be back if you wish for me to do so, and send you a letter every month. If you wished for me to go away from your life forever, then send this mail-bird away—she'll find her way to me and I will know that you don't wish for me to be in your life anymore._

_I love you,_

_-Annelienne-_

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Yuuri folded the letter carefully, and subconsciously sighed in relief. No, his fiancée did not run away. He had been scared that his fiancée would just leave him when she regained her memory. Well, she did leave him, but with a good reason. Yuuri could never prevent a daughter to fulfill her obligation to her Mother, even though he'd rather have Annelienne by hi s side, not away. He hated being apart from her.

"How could you be so sure that it's from her?" Wolfram's dubious voice came, and Yuuri turned around to see his friend leaning on the balcony of the dining room, absently folding a paper crane with Greta sitting on his side.

He grinned and waved the envelope. "It has her scent. Smells like sunflowers." Fondly, he stared at the letter. "And this is her handwriting."

"So it's really her?" the blond raised a fine eyebrow; the summer wind breezed and played with the now shoulder-length hair like Shinou's that crowned his head. "And it took her two weeks to let you know where she is and what she's doing."

"Oh, come on, Wolf," Yuuri shook his head, unable to suppress his grin. "You're just jealous."

Greta stiffened, and let out a nervous laugh.

But Wolfram gave a short, sharp "You wish, Yuuri."

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Since you didn't send anything back to me, I assume that you have forgiven me. I know this is selfish of me, and there's nothing I could do except apologizing and regretting._

_I hope you are doing okay, and not skipping your assignments, or else I'll give you something you'll regret once I'm back by your side. I'm sure Wolfram or Gunter wouldn't mind giving me information about that. In details._

_That aside, I'm doing well. Not Mother, though, but she's still fighting. It's painful to watch her fighting for survival, but that's the only thing I could do. It's the thing only I could do._

_Everytime she asked if she's getting better I could only smile and lie. I tell her everyday that everything's fine and that her face isn't as pale as yesterday, and that I'm sure she'll get well in no time. It's alright. As long as she's happy, I will continue to create the illusion for her. I only wish for her happiness, nothing more._

_Keep safe and do not do anything dangerous. I love you._

_-Annelienne-_

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Wolfram's eyes turned from the letter and fell on Yuuri.

"She… sounds like she's doing well."

Yuuri nodded, offering Wolfram an almost strained grin. "I hope so. I'm a bit worried that she'd get sick from the plague, but she seems well. It must be tough for her, though."

From her plushy chair on the corner of the room, Greta—whose height almost reached Wolfram's shoulders now, and her wavy brown hair flowed down to touch her waist—inquired somewhat tentatively, "Are you okay, Yuuri?"

The young Maou stopped his hand movements, leaving the last paperwork half-signed. His eyes softened a little as he forced a small laugh out at Greta.

"If I said I don't miss her, I'd be lying." He admitted, somewhat looking embarrassed. "Is it that obvious? I… thought I had tried my best to be cheerful as usual, doing my paperwork and went out as usual, sword-practice, meals, but—" there, his voice cracked. "I don't know. I don't think I'm okay…"

There was a faint sound of shuffling as Yuuri buried his face on his hans, suppressing a sob. Then, light, quick steps came nearing him, and then a firm hand rested on his shoulder—and Yuuri nearly shuddered.

The hand was warm—reminding him of his fiancée's.

"It's okay, Yuuri." Wolfram's melodious voice was oddly soothing, and Yuuri felt like crying even more. "You'll be okay. I promise."

"Wolf," he chuckled. "I'm not a child."

But Wolfram was silent, and oh, Yuuri wanted to lean on to the touch—maybe leaning his head against Wolfram's chest and buried himself in Wolfram's arms like the good old days—but it was Wolfram, he reminded himself. He'd only hurt Wolfram more—after everything—if he did that. And he wouldn't cry—Annelienne would call him a wimp.

He raised a hand and put it on Wolfram's, squeezing it gently, trying to give a reassurance. "I'm okay," his voice shook a little—but Wolfram's hand was warm, and it gave him strength. "Thanks."

Wolfram smiled faintly.

"You should finish your work."

On the corner, Greta secretly hid her tears.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

_Dear Yuuri,_

_It's been three months, and Mother isn't getting better. I'm sorry, I still can't go back to the castle. If anything… she's getting worse._

_How are you doing? I hope you're still as cheerful as usual. Are you still playing baseball? When I come home, I'd like to see a baseball match._

_Make sure you're eating well. Don't stay too long on the balcony to look at the stas or you'd catch a cold, being a wimp you are—like Wolfram always said. If that happens, you won't be able to do your duty as a Maou._

_As for me, not to worry, I am raised to face hardships such as this, and I will not lose to this plague. I promise you that, Yuuri. And I'd love to believe that you'll be okay in the castle, because this is you I'm talking about. I know your strength, and I have faith in that._

_Take care and love,_

_-Annelienne-_

------o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Wolfram handed him the letter back, and Yuuri gave a grin.

"You heard her. Don't stay too long on the balcony," Wolfram said, beckoning Yuuri to come in. It was almost midnight, and the stars outside was bright, despite winter was getting closer. Yuuri nodded, following his friend and stepped back into his room.

Greta looked up from the book she was reading, having settled down comfortably on the Royal Bed. "Yuuri, can I sleep here tonight?" she asked, feigning a cute expression like she always did when she was much younger.

"You're almost fifteen, Greta. You should be embarrassed to sleep in the same room of your father," Wolfram countered, but a hint of smile adorned his feature. "Come on, I'll escort you to your room."

Greta raised an eyebrow almost teasingly. "Then, can I sleep in your room, Wolfram?"

"No," Wolfram answered smoothly, "I'll be going in a patrol in an hour until morning came." He ruffled Greta's hair when the girl formed a pout, before obediently stood up.

"Good night, Yuuri," Greta said, giving her adoptive father a beaming smile. Yuuri kissed her on the forehead, murmuring a "Night, Greta," against the skin.

"I'll get you to breakfast tomorrow morning," Wolfram said. "Make sure you got up early, maybe you can go with Conrad and Greta for a morning jog."

"Alright."

"Good night, Yuuri."

"Night, Wolf."

And then the two was gone, and Yuuri was alone.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yuuri sighed, fingering the envelope that contained Annelienne's letter. The letters she sent gave him strength, each of the letters reminding him not to forget about his daily routines and life. If it weren't for the letters, he might have skipped meals and instead buried himself in paperwork, thinking it could help him pass the time until Annelienne got home. Wolfram—with his temper and all that whenever he skipped a meal, study, work, or even bath—always dragged him around at the first few weeks after Annelienne's disappearance, but lately, he was getting used to his daily routines again. He woke up at usual time, sometimes went for a morning jog with Conrad and Greta, and did some sword-practice, before going to his study or left with Wolfram to the villages just to see how his people were doing.

All thanks to the letters, of course.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

It all started a few months ago.

It was right after Anissina's yet another invention incident that Yuuri found a beautiful, slender young woman around his age, with pale skin, clad in a beautiful blue dress, long, wavy golden hair crowning her head, asleep on the floor of one of the corridors in the castle.

He woke her up, and she said her name was Annelienne.

Furthermore, she could only remember her name. She couldn't remember anything else, what she was doing or how in Shin Makoku did she manage to get into the castle without anyone noticing it.

But Yuuri knew he fell in love straight away.

Wolfram and Greta had given him confused looks when he introduced Annelienne—a look that everyone later on gave him when he showed Annelienne around the castle. The maids gave anxious, confused smiles, and the guards whispered behind his back. When they met Gwendal and he introduced him to Annelienne, the oldest of Cecilie's only twitched before excusing himself. Conrad had given him a worried look, and they left Yuuri wondering what was wrong with beautiful Annelienne?

The next day, Gisela called everyone involved in that accident and had a thorough examination on them, but nothing bad came out of the results.

A week after, Yuuri took Wolfram into his embrace, apologizing again and again, and Wolfram bitterly murmured "Cheater…" repeatedly, blinking back tears as Yuuri finally broke their engagement, honestly telling Wolfram that he was helplessly in love with Annelienne, and that he really wanted to marry her.

Yuuri knew Wolfram was serious about their engagement—he was not as dense as anyone else thought—and that it was hard for the blond to accept it. But as days passed, the blond seemed to have resigned. He started smiling again at Yuuri and threw temper whenever Yuuri got on his nerves, he started greeting Annelienne when he passed Yuuri and the young woman, he came down to eat together with the rest of the castle's occupants, and started to play again with Greta. Gwendal gave him a lot of patrol duties, and Yuuri knew it was to distract the youngest of Cecilie's and kept him busy.

He had nothing to complain, although Wolfram's absence, he had to admit, made the castle less lively.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

There wasn't any party for his and Annelienne's engagement, much to his relief. He'd slapped her one night in the privacy of the rose garden, and afterwards went to look for Conrad and Wolfram to tell them. He decided to do a little celebration though, if only just with people closest to him. And so the celebration took place in Shinou's Shrine, with only Murata, Shinou, Ulrike, Greta, Cecilie and her three sons, Günter, Anissina, and of course, Gisela.

Annelienne told him she was a bit scared, because she was from a lesser class of family, and the ten aristocrats would not give their blessings for them that easily. But her green eyes lit up and they were bright as she promised Yuuri she wouldn't give up, no matter what would happen, and for Yuuri, that was enough.

He knew that much.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Then, Annelienne started to disappear from time to time, before finally, she vanished from the castle.

Yuuri was curious where she'd gone off to—he'd asked the whole castle residents; the guards, the maids, the stable-boy, Greta, even Günter Conrad, Gwendal, and, heck, Wolfram about where she could've gone to, or if they'd seen her somewhere, but the responses he got were all negative.

He confessed to Wolfram about his curiosity, and how he felt insecure since he had no idea what his fiancée's been up to, because "Even though I know she loves me and she'd told me so several times, I still don't know who she actually is and why she'd been in the castle on the first place. What if she regained her memory and the truth is that she actually already has a husband—or a boyfriend… something like that? And she left, just disappear—I don't know, Wolfram, what should I do…?"

Wolfram looked at him with such sad, sad eyes, and pulled him into a loose hug.

"Reality is painful, Yuuri." He whispered, voice painfully soft. "But I promise I'll protect you even from that. If that means your world is _safe_—then I promise I _will_."

He didn't understand what Wolfram was talking about, but his friend was warm, so he let his tears rolled down his cheeks as he grasped Wolfram's blue uniform, buried his head on the other's shoulder, and choked out a bitter "I'm sorry."

He felt horrible to Wolfram. After everything—after he'd hurt Wolfram numerous times, and he still dared to seek solace in the arms of his golden-haired friend? If he himself felt horrible for doing that, how much worse was Wolfram feeling?

Still Wolfram held him, promising things Yuuri couldn't understand, and Yuuri clung onto him, as if Wolfram was his sole line to sanity.

And maybe, he was.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

There were no returning addresses written on the letter, so Yuuri couldn't write back to Annelienne, but he knew Annelienne herself sent the letter, because the envelopes had Annelienne's scent.

They smelled of sunflowers.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

In the middle of the cruelest winter in Shin Makoku's history, Wolfram fell ill.

The blond insisted that it was only a mere cold, but Gisela would have none of it. She confined him to bed, and Yuuri watched as she went into Wolfram's room everyday, noticing the line of frustration that formed more and more on her beautiful face when she came out each day.

He watched as Gwendal and Günter began spending time together in the library—sometimes with Gisela, too—talking about names of herbal plants he didn't know existed. He watched as Conrad's visits to Wolfram's room increased in frequency day by day, and noticed that Greta started to spend more and more time in Wolfram's room. He watched as one night Cecilie came out of her youngest son's room with puffy eyes, tears still adorning her face.

He watched as days passed on, and Wolfram's cough was getting worse. He worried over Wolfram's pale physiognomy that seemed never improved. He freaked out one day when Wolfram wouldn't wake up, and rushed out to call Gisela, only to find that the blond had just lost consciousness. Yuuri was somewhat relieved that his friend had lost his consciousness _on_ the bed. He wouldn't want Wolfram to get injured if he were to lost consciousness somewhere else, namely, the bath.

Afterwards, Gisela gave Wolfram a strict, absolute order for him not to do anything that drained his energy. At first, she allowed Wolfram to keep doing his study with someone by his side, but after a week, when his condition didn't improve, she forbade Wolfram to touch any writing utensils and only let the blond to read books.

Wolfram was bored to death, and Yuuri had to chuckle when the blond protested one night, saying that he felt like the oldest man alive in Shin Makoku with this treatment.

But still, Wolfram didn't get better.

Gisela finally found the cure, but it was a rare herbal plant grew on a stormy mountain, making it too dangerous to go there in winter like this. Conrad insisted to go, taking Yozak with him. Yuuri wanted to come, but then a letter from Annelienne came, telling him that she knew what was happening in the castle, and begged him not to go with Conrad.

Oddly, the envelope now smelled like medicine and her handwriting seemed to be much clumsier.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Winter neared its end, but Conrad and Yozak hadn't come home yet. Yuuri was worried sick, and he was getting agitated over Wolfram's condition.

The blond couldn't even eat by himself now, and Yuuri took turns with Greta on feeding him. Wolfram refused stubbornly at first, but in his weak state right now, he couldn't do anything much, and so he had resigned.

With all the turmoil happening in the castle, Yuuri had completely forgotten that Annelienne's letter never came again, if it wasn't for Greta who pulled him into her study one night, and asked, "Did you get any letters from Lady Anne, Yuuri?"

Greta never called Annelienne by her name alone, always adding the title 'Lady'. Yuuri was a bit confused at first when she wouldn't budge even though he'd told her that it was alright to call Annelienne with just her name, but in the end gave in to what Greta wanted and let her call Annelienne with the title 'Lady'.

The question reminded him that Annelienne hadn't sent him letters in almost two months since the last one—the one that smelled like medicine and clumsier handwriting, in which she had begged him not to go with Conrad and Yozak. Almost dejectedly, Yuuri shook his head. "No."

Greta gazed at him with sad eyes.

"Yuuri?" she sat down next to his adoptive father, putting a hand on Yuuri's right one. "Can I ask you something? How could you be so sure that the letters were from Lady Anne?"

"The scent." Yuuri answered without thinking. "The envelopes have her scent—smelled like sunflowers."

Greta's expression changed into something unreadable, and she stood, walked towards her study desk and pulled the drawer, producing a blue handkerchief out of it. Sitting back next to Yuuri, she held it out for her father.

"This is Wolfram's."

Confused, Yuuri took the handkerchief. The fabric was soft, and the color blue reminded him of Annelienne's dress, and the handkerchief had a lingering scent of—

Sunflowers?

Just like Annelienne's.

Blinking, Yuuri suddenly realized that Wolfram did have the same smell like Annelienne.

Sunflowers.

"Though…" Greta smiled wistfully. "Right now, Wolfram smelled like medicine."

Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat.

He stood up abruptly, clutching the handkerchief so tightly his knuckles went white. Breathing heavily, he felt his head swam—memories invading his whole consciousness.

Of Wolfram.

Of Annelienne.

Of how much alike the two was.

Of the blue dress and the blue uniform, of Wolfram's short, golden hair and Annelienne's longer, same-colored hair, of the smell of sunflowers, of how the two of them loved Beautiful Wolfram and Conrad Stands Upon Earth, of Wolfram's heated _"Cheater!"_ and Annelienne's sulky _"You wimp!"_, of Wolfram's emerald eyes and Annelienne's bright green eyes.

Of what the letters said—for him not to forget his daily routines and his duties as a Maou—and of Wolfram's constant reminding for him to perform his daily routines and duties.

It was all the same.

The next thing he knew, he was dashing madly towards Wolfram's room, barging in without even knocking, shocking Gisela and Günter and Wolfram, ignoring Wolfram's weak protest of "What do you think you're doing, wimp?" as he strode towards his friend's study desk, and pulled every drawers—

--to find a set of parchment and envelopes stacked neatly in one of the drawers.

Yuuri paused, hands trembling. Some of the parchments were written already—a familiar handwriting, though clumsier, forming words of _"Dear Yuuri"_ and _"I'm sorry I haven't been able to go back yet"_ and _"I hope you're doing well"_ and so on—though not finished.

The scent of sunflowers stung his nose, as well as the much fainter smell of medicine.

Yuuri didn't have to examine the letters closely to tell that the parchments and envelopes were exactly the same patterns with the ones he had received from Annelienne.

He raised his gaze at Wolfram—hurt and betrayed.

"You _lied_."

"Heika—"Günter began, but Yuuri shook his head and shouted, "You lied!"

Wolfram flinched visibly.

Feeling rage consuming him fast, Yuuri quickly fled from the room, ignoring Günter's desperate "Heika! Let him explain!", locking himself in the Royal Chamber and didn't go out for the rest of the evening.

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Greta knocked his door late at night, and said, "Yuuri, if you wouldn't let me in, I swear to Shinou I'll go away from Blood Pledge Castle when the dawn comes."

He reluctantly open the door and let Greta in. His daughter locked the door, pulled him out to the balcony, and then _slapped_ his right cheek, _hard_.

Yuuri was dumbfounded.

"Wolfram's _dying_." She was crying, eyes bright with tears and Yuuri could see fear lurking in the depth of Greta's brown eyes. "He's dying, and if Conrad and Yozak hadn't come home bringing the medicine for him by next week, then Gisela would ask Ulrike to prepare a funeral."

Something in his chest constricted, and Yuuri grasped his chest, breathing hard.

"There _never was_ Annelienne, Yuuri!" Greta shouted, frustration lining her voice. "There _never was_ Annelienne, it was all your imagination, a side-effect from the incident we had with Anissina's invention! You're the only _one_ who saw Annelienne—no one else saw her because she only existed in your head! But you got too absorbed in it, thinking it was real, but no one dared to tell you that because you're the Maou, and no one had the heart to tell you when you're madly _in love_ with someone that _didn't even exist_!"

Yuuri was stunned.

_What?_

"Wolfram wanted to protect you." Greta said, softer this time—voice trembling as she tried not to choke on her own tears. "He only wanted to protect you."

And she collapsed on her knees, sobbing hard that Yuuri was scared she wasn't breathing, repeating painfully, "He only wanted to protect you…"

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

Wolfram didn't blame him—he never did.

When Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed, shame and guilt and a whole lot of feelings he couldn't even begin to describe overwhelming him, Wolfram was the first one to apologize.

His tone was bitter and painful.

"I'm sorry. What I did was… despicable."

On the contrary, Yuuri found himself thinking that no, it was the opposite. He was the despicable one. He saw Wolfram in Annelienne—his imagination, and was happy to accept it because Annelienne was _female_. Or more precisely, his female version of Wolfram.

He was horrible.

He'd loved Annelienne with all his heart, and had no problem accepting it because she was a female.

Horrible, because if he loved Annelienne, that would mean he loved Wolfram with all his heart, too. And no, not the kind of love a male would feel for his best friend, but a love like his mother felt for his father.

He was scared of his own prejudice of homosexuality, and that was how Annelienne was created.

He could always blame Anissina's invention, since the accident caused everything, but he knew he couldn't. His feelings were his feelings, and he had no way to escape or deny them.

And yet, he rejected what his heart wanted the most in favor of his prejudice—Wolfram.

That was why, he couldn't help but inquire, _"Why?"_

His voice trembled.

Wolfram let out a series of cough, turning away from Yuuri so the Maou would be safe from the virus. His emerald eyes shone in determination when he faced Yuuri back.

"I promised I'd protect you." He whispered—drained of energy from the coughing series. "If that means your world is safe, I'd—"

"That wasn't like you." Yuuri cut him short, his body trembling half in anger, half in disappointment. "You were always the one who _shoved_ the truth under my nose."

Silence reigned over them, before Wolfram's tiny voice answered, "You were in love with her."

And Yuuri slapped his left cheek, hard.

Wolfram's eyes widened.

"Get this through your thick skull, Wolfram." Tears were overflowing from his eyes, but Yuuri didn't care. He was angry, he was ashamed of himself, and he was desperate, and he didn't know what to do. "She was you, I know you know it. I was the despicable one, I was the one who should apologize, not you. Yes, I'm in love with her, but that's because I've always been in love with _you_. I was just too stupid to realize it." He paused, hard sobs uncontrollably tore themselves out of his throat. "Don't ever apologize to me again. Don't."

His tears made wet splotches on the sheet, and Wolfram reached out almost dazedly, "Yuuri…?"

His voice was tentative, and Yuuri felt like his heart was being torn open.

"I love you." He sobbed. "Don't you _dare_ dying on me."

There was a sound of shuffling, and the next thing Yuuri knew, a pair of trembling, thin arms wound around his back, wrapping him in a warm embrace. The smell of sunflowers and medicine overwhelmed him, and Yuuri couldn't help but cling onto Wolfram's frail body, whispering apology repeatedly.

"_Cheater_." Wolfram murmured affectionately. "You're lucky I love you so much."

-----o0oYuuRamo0o-----

"You sound like Wolfram." Greta pouted.

Yuuri stopped his movements to put his crown on his head, only to flash a grin to his daughter. "Was I?"

Greta's pout dissolved into a grin, and then her laughter rang, filling the Royal Chamber.

"Well, it's inevitable. It's been five years…" the Princess shrugged, stepping into the room. "Do you need help, Father?"

That word had a nice ring to it. Yuuri shook his head, holding out his hand. "I suppose not. You look beautiful."

Greta blushed, and giggled. "And you look like a Maou."

"I wouldn't expect less," a pompous tone broke in, and the two of them turned to see Wolfram standing before the door. A small smile was etched on his face. "The wedding ceremony is about to begin in ten minutes. Gwendal wants to talk to you, Greta."

Greta nodded, placing a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "Be there on time, Father." And she walked oh-so gracefully towards Wolfram—the white dress with blue and black hues adorning its edges was never a hindrance to her. Stopping to kiss Wolfram on the cheek, she then announced, "I want both of you on time, Papa."

Wolfram smiled wider. That word really had a nice ring to it.

As Greta walked down the hall, Yuuri approached the golden-haired knight, smiling softly as he took in his consort's appearance. With long, golden hair tied neatly on his back, wearing an overall black with a blue vest—his own trademark—Wolfram looked absolutely enchanting.

"We're old, aren't we, Wolf?" His voice had an adoring tone in it as he snaked his arm around Wolfram's waist. "I still can't believe that Greta's getting married today until I see her in her wedding dress just now."

Wolfram playfully slapped his hand away. "Wimp," he said, affectionately. "We're not that old yet."

"Yeah, but look at Greta—she's an adult already!"

"We've only been married for five years. Hube and Nicola have been married for ten years." Wolfram pointed out. "We're still considered as newlywed, you know. Don't sound so old, wimp."

Yuuri chuckled, and took his consort's hand. "Come on. Greta wanted both of us to escort her."

Wolfram bit his lips. "Do you think we made the right choice for her husband?"

"I don't know," Yuuri answered truthfully. "But I believe Greta's heart made the right choice. And I'm trust Von Wincott-kyo that he would take a very good care of her."

"Well, he'd have to face hell if he didn't take care of Greta well." Wolfram muttered, loud enough for Yuuri to hear, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

For now, he felt content.

For now, this was where he _belonged_.

-----o0ofinitoo0o-----

A/N: Happy Belated Birthday, Rizu~!!! I'm sorry your present's really late. *headdesks* I hope this one could brighten your day a little, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything better than this, ne? XD I know I promised you that this would be a fluffy fic, but this is the result. Hope you wouldn't be disappointed that much. xp(By the way, I'd love it if you left a comment for this one in LJ? XD)

I apologize for the excessive OOC-ness, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to write a different Yuuri and Wolfram somewhat, and came up with this. I've been craving for Royal Family fics, so that's why I chose Greta to smack some sense into Yuuri. Sorry if you found this irrational or something…

Please leave a review, I love constructive criticisms. Flame would be used to set the trash in fire. XD

Regards,

-Isumi and Ilde-


End file.
